Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVI. — Otóż to grać rolę synów Księżyca bez jego pozwolenia! — zawołał Joe. O mało nie wypłatał nań figla! Może pan przypadkiem popsuł swą sławę lekarską? — Prawda, — rzekł myśliwy, — co za jeden ów sułtan Kaze? — Stary pijak, w pół nieżywy, — odpowiedział doktór, — jego stratę prawdopodobnie niezbyt dotkliwie odczują. Ale sens moralny jest laki, że zaszczyty niedługo trwają i nie należy w nich smakować. — Wielka szkoda! — odparł Joe; podobała mi się ich cześć. Wyborna rzecz być bogiem według swego widzimisia! Ale cóż robić? Księżyc ukazał się czerwony, oczywisty dowód że był rozgniewany! Wśród tych rozmów, w których Joe zapatrywał się na gwiazdę nocną z zupełnie nowego stanowiska, niebo od strony północnej pokryło się, gęstemi chmurami, postaci groźnej i złowrogiej; silny wiatr zerwał się na trzysta stóp od ziemi i pędził Wiktorję ku północo-wschodowi; nad balonem jaśniał czysty błękit niebios, ale czuć było jakąś ciężkość w powietrzu. Około ósmej wieczór podróżni byli pod 32°, 40’ długości i 4°, 17’ szerokości; prądy atmosferyczne pod wpływem bliskiej burzy pędziły z szybkością trzydziestu pięciu mil na godzinę. Pod stopami podróżnych przesuwały się szybko żyzne błonia Mfuto. Widok był cudowny i budził podziwienie. — Jesteśmy w środku kraju Księżycowego, — rzekł doktór Fergusson, — zachował bowiem nazwę, którą mu dali starożytni, zapewne dla tego, że po wszystkie czasy czczono tu księżyc. W istocie pyszna to okolica. — Trudno znaleźć roślinność piękniejszą. — Coś podobnego w okolicach Londynu, nie by byłoby naturalnem, — rzekł Joe, — ale bardzo powabnem! Dla czego tak śliczne rzeczy dostały się w udziale krajom barbarzyńskim? — A któż wie, — odparł doktór, — czy z czasem okolica ta nie stanie się ogniskiem cywilizacji? Ludy w przyszłości mogą tu się przenieść, gdy się wyczerpie ziemia Europy i nie będzie zdolna wyżywić jej mieszkańców. — Wierzysz temu? — spytał Kennedy. — Niewątpliwie, kochany Dicku. Taki jest nieodzowny bieg wypadków: spójrz na kolejne wędrówki narodów, a przyjdziesz do tego samego co i ja wniosku. Azja jest pierwszą karmicielką świata, nieprawdaż? Blisko cztery tysiące lat pracuje, użyźnia się, wydaje plony, a potem gdy kamienie porosły tam gdzie bujały złote żniwa Homera, dzieci jej opuściły łono wyczerpane i wyschłe. I oto rzucają się do Europy, młodej i potężnej, która żywi je od lat dwóch tysięcy. Ale i jej żyzność upada, siły płodne zmniejszają się codziennie, co rok nowe choroby padają na płody ziemi, złe zbiórki, niedostateczne zasoby, nieurodzaje, wszystko jest znakiem niezawodnym słabnącej żywotności, bliskiego wyczerpania. Więc też ludy już biegą do obfitej piersi Ameryki, jak do źródła dotychczas niewyczerpanego. Z kolei nowy ten świat się postarzeje; jego lasy dziewicze padną pod toporem przemysłu; ziemia wysili się na zbytnia produkcję, której od niej zanadto wymagać będą. Tam gdzie dwa razy do roku bujnym kłusem złocą się niwy, zaledwie zbiorą rocznie trochę lichego zboża. Wtedy Afryka odsłoni dla nowych pokoleń skarby nagromadzone od wieków w jej łonie. Ten klimat zgubny dziś dla cudzoziemców, oczyści drenowanie i lepsza uprawa; rozproszone strumienie i potoki złącza się w jednem wspólnem korycie i utworzą rzeki spławne. I ten kraj, nad którym teraz się unosimy, żyźniejszy, bogatszy i żywotniejszy od innych, stanie się wielkiem królestwem, gdzie zrobią odkrycia bardziej zdumiewające niż para i elektryczność. — Ah, panie! — zawołał Joe, — chciałbym to widzieć na własne oczy. — Zbyt rano wstałeś, mój chłopcze. — Zresztą, — wtrącił Kennedy, — będą to prawdopodobnie nudne czasy, w których przemysł wszystko pochłonie! Ludzie wynajdując nieustannie machiny, w końcu staną się ich pastwą! Zawsze sobie wyobrażałem, że w ostatnim dniu świata, jaki potworny kocioł ogrzany trzema miljardami stóp sześciennych powietrza, wysadzi kulę ziemską w powietrze! — A ja dodam, — rzekł Joe. — że tę machinę zrobią pewnie Amerykanie. — W istocie, — odpowiedział doktór, — są to znakomici kotlarze! Nie wdając się jednak w tak dalekie przypuszczenia, podziwiajmy tę ziemię Księżyca, kiedy nam dozwolono ją oglądać. Słońce rzucając ostatnie promienie pod gromadą chmur, zdobiło złotemi smugami lada wypukłość ziemi, olbrzymie drzewa, drzewiaste rośliny, gładkie jak aksamit mchy, wszystko błyszczało na słońcu; tu i owdzie ziemia wyskakiwała w stożkowatych wzgórzach, na widnokręgu nie widać było gór; olbrzymie szańce z krzaków, nieprzebyte gaje, cierniste zarośla zamykały łączki, w których mieściły się liczne włości; olbrzymie ostromlecze otaczały je przyrodzonemi warowniami, plącząc się z koralowemi gałęźmi drzew. Wkrótce Malagazari, główna odnoga jeziora Tanganaika, wiła się wężykiem pod obfitą zielonością, przyjmując do swego koryta mnóstwo rzeczułek, które utworzyły wezbrane podczas deszczów potoki lub stawy wyżłobione w gliniastych pokładach ziemi. Dla patrzącego z góry, rzeczki te wyglądały jak sieć wodospadów rozrzuconych na całej zachodniej powierzchni kraju. Bydło o wydatnych garbach pasło się na obfitych pastwiskach i znikało w olbrzymiej trawie; lasy wydające woń balsamiczną, wyglądały jak wielkie bukiety kwiatów; ale w tych bukietach lwy, lamparty, hjeny i tygrysy szukały schronienia przed skwarem dziennym. Niekiedy słoń poruszył szczyty drzew i słyszałeś trzaskanie gałęzi pod jego kłami. — Wyborny kraj dla myśliwca! — zawołał zapalony Kennedy;— przypadkiem rzucona kula znajdzie godną siebie zwierzynę! Czy nie możnaby trochę spróbować? — O nie, kochany Dicku, noc się zbliża, noc groźna wraz z nawałnicą. Burze bywają straszne w tych stronach, w których rozpalona ziemia jest niezmierną baterją elektryczną. — Ma pan słuszność, — rzekł Joe, — gorąco jest nie do zniesienia, wiatr ucichł zupełnie, widocznie zanosi się na coś strasznego. — Powietrze przesycone jest elektrycznością, — odpowiedział doktór. — każda żyjąca istota czuje na sobie ten stan poprzedzający walkę żywiołów, i sam przyznaję, że nigdy nie byłem tak przenikniony elektrycznością. — A więc, — zapytał myśliwy, — może stosowna pora spuścić się na ziemię? — Uchowaj Boże, Dicku; lepiej unieść się w górę. Boję się tylko, by nas zawierucha nie porwała daleko po za drogę naszą, zwłaszcza podczas krzyżowania się prądów powietrznych. — Czy zamierzasz zmienić kierunek, którego dotychczas się, trzymaliśmy? — Gdyby to być mogło, — odpowiedział Fergusson, — rzucilibyśmy się jakie ośm stopni wprost na północ; spróbowałbym, dostać się do szerokości, w których według przypuszczeń są źródła Nilu; może zarazem zobaczymy jakie ślady wyprawy kapitana Speke, lub nawet karawany p. Heuglin. Jeśli obliczenia moje są dokładne, jesteśmy pod 32°40’ długości, a ja bym pragnął dostać się wprost za Równik. — Patrzno! — zawołał Kennedy, przerywając towarzyszowi, — patrz na te konie rzeczne, wynurzające się ze stawów, co za krwiste cielska; albo te krokodyle jak głośną wciągają powietrze! — Dusi ich spieka! — rzekł Joe. Rozkoszny sposób podróżowania! jak można łatwo gardzić tem robactwem obmierzłem! Panie Samuelu! panie Kennedy! spójrzcie na te gromady zwierząt tak skwapliwie biegące! Jest ich ze dwieście sztuk; pewnie to wilki? — Nie, Joe; to psy dzikie; dzielna rasa! śmiało rzucają się na lwów nawet. Podróżny nie może spotkać nic straszniejszego, bo bezzwłocznie poszarpią go na sztuki. — Ba! nie myślę nakładać im kagańców, — odpowiedział Joe. Zresztą, jeśli taka ich natura, nie można im tego mieć za złe. Powoli pod wpływem burzy nastało milczenie; zdawało się, że zgęszczone powietrze nie może przepuszczać dźwięków; atmosfera była jakby wywatowana, i niby w sali wysłanej dywanami, nikły dźwięki. Ptak żeglarz, żóraw, sójki czerwone i niebieskie, drozd przedrzeźniacz i muchołówki, kryły się pod liśćmi drzew ogromnych. Cała przyroda zapowiadała zbliżający się kataklizm. Około dziewiątej wieczór, Wiktorja zatrzymała się nieruchoma ponad Msene, gromadą wiosek które z trudnością rozróżnić było można w cieniu; niekiedy zabłąkany promień odbijając się od wody wskazywał rowy wykopane z pewną symetrją, a przy ostatniem bladawem światełku, wzrok dostrzegał spokojne i ponure postacie drzew palmowych, tamaryndy, sykomory i olbrzymie ostromlecze. — Duszę się, rzekł Szkot z trudnością wciągając w piersi rozrzedzone powietrze. Nie ruszamy się na krok! Czy nie spuścim się na ziemię? — A burza? odparł dość niespokojny doktór. — Zdaje się, że najlepiej schronić się na ziemię, jeśli boisz się by nas nie porwały wichry. — Zapewne tej nocy nie będzie burzy, wtrącił Joe; chmury są bardzo wysoko. — Właśnie dlatego waham się je przebywać. Należałoby wznieść się do niezmiernej wysokości, stracić z oczów ziemię i całą noc nie wiedzieć, czy posuwamy się i w jakim kierunku. — Zdecyduj się kochany Samuelu, czas nagli. — Rzecz przykra, że ucichły wiatry, rzekł Joe, byłyby nas uniosły zdala od burzy. — Zapewne że przykra, przyjacielu; chmury są dla nas niebezpieczne, mają prądy przeciwne, które porwą nas w wir, a błyskawice mogą nas zapalić. Z drugiej strony wicher od gór rozbije nas o ziemię jeżeli zarzuciemy kotwicę u wierzchołka drzewa. — Cóż począć? — Należy utrzymywać Wiktorję w pasie pośrednim między niebezpieczeństwy nieba i ziemi. Mamy dość wody dla piecyka, i dwieście funtów balastu nietknięte. W potrzebie ich użyję. — Będziem czuwali wraz z tobą, rzekł myśliwy. — Nie przyjaciele; odłóżcie na bok zapasy i śpijcie; obudzę, was gdy będzie potrzeba. — Ale proszę pana, kiedy nam jeszcze nic nie zagraża, czemu by i pan nie spoczął? — Dziękuję ci mój chłopcze, ale wolę czuwać. Nie poruszamy się wcale, jeżeli okoliczności się nie zmienią, jutro będziem zupełnie w tem samem miejscu. — Dobra noc panu. — Dobra noc, jeśli to być może. Kennedy i Joe wyciągnęli się pod kołdrami, a doktór sam czuwał w niezmiernym przestworzu. Tymczasem sklepienie chmur opuściło się nieznacznie i głębsza zapadła ciemność. Czarna skorupa zawisła nad ziemią, jakby ją zgnieść chciała. Nagle przerżnęła ciemności gwałtowna, szybka błyskawica i zaledwie znikła straszny huk piorunu wstrząsnął utwierdzenia niebieskie. — Wstawajcie! zawołał Fergusson. Dwaj podróżni wzbudzeni od okropnego łoskotu, czekali na rozkazy doktora. — Czy spuścimy się? zapytał Kennedy. — Nie, balon nie wytrzymałby natarcia wichrów. Suńmy się w górę wprzód nim chmury nie zmienią się w ulewę, i nie rozpętają wichrów. I żywo podniecił płomienie piecyka. Burze zwrotnikowe rozwijają się z szybkością dorównywającą ich gwałtowności. Druga błyskawica rozdarła chmury, a w ślad za nią dwadzieścia innych błysnęło. Niebo zasiane było elektrycznemi gwiazdami, które połyskiwały pod grubemi kroplami deszczu. — Spóźniliśmy się, rzekł doktór. Musimy teraz przebywać pas ognisty, w balonie napełnionym powietrzem zapalnem! — Ależ na ziemię! na ziemię! powtarzał z naleganiem Kennedy. — I tam piorun może nas zgruchotać, a wichry z pewnością podrą balon na gałęziach drzew. — Pędzimy w górę, panie Samuelu! — Gdyby prędzej, jeszcze prędzej. W tej części Afryki, podczas burz równikowych nie rzadko widzą po trzydzieści błyskawic na minutę. Niebo jest literalnie w ogniu a grzmoty piorunów nie ustają. Wicher z wściekłą gwałtownością rozpętał się w tej ognistej atmosferze; targał i szarpał chmury rozpalone: rzekłbyś miech olbrzymi rozdmuchujący pożary. Doktór Fergusson ciągle podniecał ogień w piecyku; gaz rozszerzał się, balon unosił w górę; Kennedy na kolanach w środku łodzi przytrzymywał firanki namiotu. Balon kręcił się i kołysał, nabawiając niepokoju podróżnych. W powłoce statku powietrznego robiły się wklęsłości głębokie, wiatr wpychał się gwałtownie, a kitajka huczała pod jego naciskiem. Rodzaj gradu w połączeniu z tłumną wrzawą spadał na Wiktorję. Balon jednak wznosił się ciągle, a błyskawice rysowały ogniste styczne przy jego okręgu: był cały w ogniu. — Pod Twoją opiekę! zawołał doktór Fergusson: jesteśmy w ręku Boga; on jeden może nas ocalić... Przygotujmy się na wszelki wypadek, nawet na pożar; może nasz spadek nie będzie gwałtowny. Głos doktora zaledwie dochodził do uszów towarzyszy, ale widzieli jego twarz spokojną przy blasku błyskawic; patrzył na fosforyczne zjawiska, jakie sprawiały błędne ogniki snujące się przy sznurach statku powietrznego. Balon kręcił się, wił, ale ciągle wznosił w górę; po kwadransie przebył pas chmur burzliwych, elektryczne upływy rozwinęły się pod nim jak szeroki wieniec ogni sztucznych zawieszony u jego łodzi. Był to jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków, jakie przyroda może przedstawić człowiekowi. Na dole nawałnica. W górze niebo gwiaździste, spokojne, nieme, obojętne z księżycem rzucającym zimne promienie na rozgniewane żywioły. Doktór Fergusson spojrzał na barometr: wskazywał dwanaście tysięcy stóp wzlotu. Była jedenasta wieczór. — Dzięki Bogu, rzekł, wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo minęło: dość na teraz utrzymać się w tej wysokości. — Ależ okropna była burza! powiedział Kennedy. — Ba, dodał Joe, to trochę urozmaiciło podróż, i wcale się nie gniewam, żem widział burzę z tak wysoka. Wcale ładny widok!